


Cost of the Triforce

by Frostedsilverwings



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostedsilverwings/pseuds/Frostedsilverwings
Summary: Queen Zelda finds records of the Hero who bears the Triforce coming in Hyrule's time of need. She knows who this is and knows that she must ask him to sacrifice everything for the land and she hates it.Also uhh.... Mention of like potential death... So like... Yeah....(Song fic credit inside)
Kudos: 6





	Cost of the Triforce

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics: Mercedes Lackey  
> Song: Cost of the Crown
> 
> *Please! Check out Mercedes Lackey and their books/music* 
> 
> They are amazing <3

_The stars are very beautiful, above the palace walls,_

_They shine with equal splendour, still above far humbler halls._

_I watch them from my window, but their bright entrancing glow,_

_Reminds me of the freedom I gave up so long ago._

Zelda stood at her balcony eyes overlooking Castle Town and the surrounding fields. The stars glowed brightly above her. Only matches by the light of the Triforce on her hand. She sighed, turning and walking back through her study grabbing the open book off her desk before she left.

_The royal circlet of bright gold rests lightly on my brow,_

_I once thought only of the rights this circlet would endow._

_But once I took the crown to which I had been schooled and bred,_

_I found it heavy on the heart, though light upon the head._

She wanted nothing more then to throw her crown at the ground at this moment. If what she read was correct then she had a duty to fulfill. She couldn't ignore this. 

_Although I am the head of state, in truth I am the least,_

_The true Queen knows her people fed, before she sits to feast._

_The good Queen knows her people safe, before she takes her rest,_

_Thinks twice and thrice and yet again, before she makes request._

Being the Queen meant nothing if she couldn't protect her people! Her cloak swept behind her quietly as she left the castle. She had to visit someone. 

_For they are all my children, all, that I swore to defend,_

_It is my duty to become both Queen and trusted friend—_

_And of my children high and low, from beggar to above,_

_The dearest are my Heralds, who return my care with love._

She approached the house of one of her captains. His son, Link just a year younger then her. She hated this! Why did it have to be them? She knocked.

_The dearest are my Heralds, swift to spring to my command._

_Who give me aid and fellowship, who always understand_

_That land and people first have needs that I may not deny—_

_So I must send my dearest friends to danger—and to die._

Link answered sleepily before snapping to attention at the sight of the queen. Zelda held out the book, the cursed thing that explained their fate. Link was the hero and the Triforce on his hand proved it.

_A friend, a love, a child—it matters not, I know indeed,_

_That I must sacrifice them all if there should be the need._

_They know, and they forgive me—doing more than I require,_

_With willing minds and loving hearts go straight to grasp the fire._

Link took it well, he nodded and asked what he should do. With tears in her eyes Zelda watched as he said farewell to his father and set off for the forest that held the Sacred Blade. He may never return, but Hylia above Zelda prays he does.

_These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears the Queen can't shed,_

_The tears I weep in silence as I mourn my Heralds dead._

_Oh gods that dwell beyond the stars, if you can hear my cry—_

_Amd if you have compassion—let me send no more to die!_


End file.
